


Those Best Friends

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine





	Those Best Friends

Elementary school Rhett and Link were those best friends. The ones who were scolded for giggling during quiet reading. Remembering the sound Rhett had made the day before as he tripped over a twisted tree root by the river. The ones who made up new games during recess, the two of them unbeatable against any other kids who asked to play. The ones who sat next to each other at lunch every day, close enough to brush elbows and share secrets. 

Middle school Rhett and Link were those best friends. The ones you could always find standing beside their lockers between classes, talking briefly before having to part ways. Laughing loud enough for everyone to hear. The ones that showed up to every dance together. Motivating each other to ask their crushes to dance, and being relieved when they ended up spending the entire night together instead. Link smiling brightly at Rhett when he wasn't looking, loving the way the neon lights danced through his hair. The ones that finished their homework in class so they could go on adventures after school. Always walking close enough to remain side by side, even in the busiest hallways. 

High school Rhett and Link were those best friends. The ones that attended every single one of each other's games. Rhett cheering loudly, causing Link to smile down at the green grass between plays, hoping it didn't seem like he loved it as much as he did. Link slowly winding through the crowded school gym after Rhett's games, giving him a pat on the back and leaving Rhett wishing he would just hug him instead. The ones who gave the best class presentations and always finished their tests at the same time. Link quietly watching Rhett's strong back rise and fall with every breath as he rested his head on the desk and dozed off, waiting for the rest of the class to finish. The ones who hung out by their cars after school, saying goodbye and telling stories. Sighing deeply as they shut their car doors and fumbled with their keys, both wondering how they had gotten so lucky. 

College Rhett and Link were those best friends. Silently giggling in the middle of the quiet library as they attempted to study. The ones who showed up to parties together and secretly wondered if tonight would be the night that they would build up enough courage to love each other with more than just their words. Waking up the next morning to realize that once again, that had not been the case. The ones who sat on the grass between classes and talked about anything and everything. Close enough to bump knees and make plans for the future.


End file.
